


My family my everything

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Liv and Robert both love each other, Liv feels insceure, Other, Robert and Aaron's wedding, Robert wants to be Liv's dad, Team of three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron and Roberts wedding day arrives but when Harriet asks if anyone has any objections Robert says yes! Everyone is confused but Robert says yes because they can't get married without his little girl!





	My family my everything

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when someone said " how cute would it be if on Aaron and Rob's wedding Robert made some huge declaration to Liv?"  
> Well here it is! Hope you enjoy

It was the day of Robert and Aaron's wedding and both of them couldn't wait! Robert woke up early and kissed his soon to be husband " I'm so lucky!" Robert thought he left Aaron and went into Liv's room she was awake when he got there he could see that she had been crying. 

 

"Liv sweetheart? What's wrong?" "Nothing" Liv sniffed. She looked at Robert with hurt in her eyes and said " you're gonna forget me! When you and Aaron are married properly you won't want me!" She started to cry. " hey, hey" Robert spoke quietly " we could never forget you. Remember me, you and Aaron a team. A family Liv and today is going to show both of you so much." " But what if you have regrets! then what?" Liv whispered. " you listen to me Olivia! Me and Aaron have no regrets I'm the happiest I've ever been and that's thanks to both of you ok? Now get ready we have a wedding to get to!" 

He left Liv to get changed and got ready himself. He couldn't wait to marry the love of his life! But more importantly he couldn't wait for Liv to see the surprise he had for her. 

He went downstairs to get his breakfast and his heat stopped! There stood in front of him was his beautiful husband! He was wearing a blue suit and his curls were free from all the gel. 

He snuck up behind Aaron and wrapped his arms around his waist hiding his face in Aaron's neck. "Oh my days! You look absolutely stunning baby!" Aaron turned to he was facing Robert and scoffed. "Yh right (!) You really need glasses Rob. How can you say I look stunning I look horrible.." 

Aaron bit his lip and looked down at the floor. Robert knew how insecure his husband felt sometimes and he hated it! Gently he placed two fingers under Aaron's Chin and lifted his head up. Aaron not wanting to meet his gaze turned away, but Robert placed his hands either side of Aaron's head and looked at him. 

"Now you listen to me! Mr Sugden! You look absolutely drop dead gorgeous! Ok I couldn't care if you were just wearing a t-shirt! In my eyes my caring, considerate baby looks absolutely stunning no matter what ok? So I don't want to hear you even say that again and if anyone tells you otherwise you send them to me and I'll show them what horrible really is ok!" Aaron looked at Rob with wide eyes like someone had just told him that he won the lottery. He kissed Robert and buried his face into his neck. " I love you" " Love you too baby"

Liv had come down at that point. She looked stunning as well! Instead of her normal jeans and hoodies she wore a black dress with little pink flowers dotted all over it and her hair was in curls flowing down her back. 

She wore the silver locket that Robert gave her for Christmas and a small gold ring. " come on you two we're gonna be late!" They all decided the night before that Rob would wait at the alter and Liv would give her brother away. " Alright! Alright! We're coming!" Robert laughed and gave one last look at Aaron that said " see you there Mr Sugden!"

He went into the pub to see all of the village there and Aaron's whole family. Pete had agreed to be his best man. "Congrats mate!" Pete said when Robert saw him. Robert just smiled at him and hugged him. The music played and in walked Aaron and Liv hand in hand. Liv placed Aaron's hand in Robert's and said " love you!" The ceremony started and Harriet spoke " welcome everyone! To witness the joining of these two men in the happiest day of their lives. Before I start does anyone have an objections on why these two men should not be married?"

They all looked at each other and shook their heads. "Right then.."  
"No!" Shouted Robert everyone looked at him with shock. " Robert" Aaron spoke quietly. " what's wrong?" Robert looked at him and said " I can't marry you Aaron without my little girl!" 

Everyone looked at him in shock. Robert had a daughter! Liv came up to him and started to punch Robert and screamed " I hate you!! You're a liar!! You said we were a family no regrets! You selfish idiot!" Robert grabbed Liv's arms "Liv stop!" Liv ignored him and hissed at him " Give me good reason you brat!" "Because!" Robert shouted then stopped when he saw everyone's faces and The way Liv and Aaron looked at him. " I can't get married without my daughter!" Liv had tears in her eyes and moved closer to Aaron. " Liv" Robert spoke. " Now I can marry Aaron because my daughter is here. " where is she then!! Your daughter!" Liv sneered at him.

Robert went up to him and knelt in front of her. " you're my daughter Liv!" "What?" Aaron and Liv both spoke at the same time as the whole village. "Liv remember that phone call I made on movie night?" Liv nodded her head. " well that was to an old friend who is a social worker. And I said to him that I wanted to adopt my little girl. Which is you!" You and Aaron are my everything especially you!" 

Both Liv and Aaron had tears in their eyes and the whole village just "awwwed" Robert ignored them and said " I meant what I said before sweetheart. You're my little girl and all three of us are a team!" Liv just hugged Robert tight and whispered " I love you daddy" Robert held her and whispered back " I love you too! Now let's get married"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated x


End file.
